A Random Christmas Adevnture
by MirandaAnnette144
Summary: Birkhoff decides to give the team a little Christmas Spirit and convinces them to celebrate.


**Hi guys! So I know you guys want to me to update Smoke & Mirrors and don't worry I will but I had to write this. I also know that it's a little late for Christmas story but it's cute and fluffy and you guys will like it lol So, originally this was supposed to be a one shot but it got a little long so I'm making it into a two shot, which will posted soon. Oh and this story will be the start of the Random Adventure Series, which are short stories that my friend CatchMyBreath, who helps write Smoke & Mirrors (and made the poster for this story Thanks CatchMyBreath!), and I will be writing. There about Team Nikita going somewhere fun and have well a random adventure lol Sneak Peak? Well lets just say what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas :) Okay, that's all for now, so please sit back, relax and enjoy the story!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nikita, or the Mall, or Legos, or the movie The Santa Clause. You'll understand when you read it lol **

**A Random Christmas Adventure**

**Chapter 1**

Birkhoff walks into the team's newest safe house with a pleasant smile on his face. He closes the door and glances about the room. Sonya was on one of his computers occasionally typing or pushing buttons, Michael and Nikita stood at the island in the kitchen; Michael was drinking a smoothie while Nikita had a veggie shake, Alex and Sean sat beside each other on one side of the sectional with Alex's head resting on his shoulder reading a magazine while Sean twirled a strand of her hair with his finger, and Owen was sprawled out on the other side of it playing a game on his phone.

"Really?" Birkhoff says his smile turning into a frown. "What's the matter with you guys?"

"What are you talking about?" Michael asks as everyone looks at him, besides Owen who was still staring at his phone.

"How can you guys all just be sitting here when it's like the greatest time of year! Come on guys, where's your Christmas spirit?" Birkhoff says looking between all of them.

Owen groans. "Man, I ran into a tree." Everyone looks at him confused. "What? I'm playing Temple Run."

Birkhoff rolls his eyes. "Anyways, I think we should go out and have some fun. Decorate the house, get a Christmas tree. Ya know like normal people."

Nikita smiles. "You know Nerd, I think that's a good idea. We should celebrate not just for Christmas but for us being safe and together."

"Cheesy much?" Owen smirks as he moves to sit on the arm of the couch.

Alex throws a pillow at him, laughing along with Sean when the force of the pillow caused Owen to fall off the couch.

She smiles. "Oops."

"Not cool Alex." Owen says getting back up on the couch, and then rolls his eyes when he sees everyone else with huge smirks on their faces. "Oh shut up."

Birkhoff shakes his head. "Alright focus people, we-"

"Sorry, I'm late." Ryan says interrupting him as he walks inside. "What did I miss?"

Birkhoff looks annoyed. "I'm not repeating myself."

Sonya laughs and walks over to them. "Seymour was just telling us we should get into the Christmas spirit and decorate the house which I think is brilliant." She smiles and kisses his cheek.

Birkhoff grins. "Duh, I mean this is me we're talking about." Sonya rolls her eyes.

"Wait, do we even have decorations?" Ryan asks.

"No, but that doesn't mean we can't go get some." Alex says standing up.

Nikita nods. "Alright, why don't you, me and Sonya go shopping and get some things for the house." She looks at the guys smirking. "Are you boys up for getting a Christmas tree?"

Michael laughs. "I think we can handle it."

"Wait, are you sure you girls should be going out on your own?" Sean asks his gaze on Alex.

Owen looks at him. "Really dude?"

"Yeah, Sean." Birkhoff laughs. "Are you not man enough to help us chop down a tree?"

Sean glares at them as Alex laughs as she, Sonya and Nikita gather their things and head to the door.

"We'll be fine, Sean." She smiles winking at him as the girls walk out of the house.

The boys laugh at Sean who stood there aring where Alex once was a grin on his face.

Owen fake coughed. "Whipped!"

Sean glares at him. "Let's just go get the tree."

* * *

><p>"Let's see, we'll need lights for the house and the tree, ornaments, and of course decorations for the house." Sonya says listing things off the things they needed as they arrived at the mall.<p>

Nikita nods. "We might as well do some Christmas shopping while we're here too."

"Any ideas on gifts for the boys?" Alex asks.

"Well I was thinking of getting Seymour something for his computer but I think he has everything for it already." Sonya replies as they walk into a Christmas store filled with all decorations they would need for Christmas.

Nikita laughs as they walk down an isle. "That's Nerd. Maybe there's something else techy we can find for him. Any idea what to get Michael?"

"What about Sean? What do you get a Navy Seal?" Alex asks grabbing four boxes of Christmas lights.

"And don't forget Ryan and Owen." Sonya adds.

"We have a lot of shopping to do girls." Nikita says picking up some light up candy canes and showing to the girls. "What do you think? Cute?"

* * *

><p>"What about this one?" Michael asks as he, Owen, Ryan, Sean and Birkhoff trudged through the snow looking for the perfect tree.<p>

"Nah, it's too tall." Birkhoff replies.

"Ugh, will you just pick a damn tree already! We've looked at five already!" Owen yells annoyed.

"Someone's in a bad mood." Birkhoff smirks.

Sean laughs. "Yeah, don't be a scrooge, Owen."

Owen rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

"Hey, what about this one?" Ryan asks pointing to a tree a foot away from them. It looked to be between five and six feet tall and was full with plenty of leaves covering its branches.

"I like it." Sean says. The boys nod in agreement.

"Finally!" Owen exclaims. "Let's chop it down and bring it to the house."

Birkhoff rolls his eyes. "Chill, oh impatient one we're getting to it…."

* * *

><p>"I didn't realize how many bags we'd have to hold." Sonya says as the three girls leave the comic store struggling to carry their many bags filled with decorations and Christmas gifts.<p>

Alex nods. "Tell me about it, maybe we should have let Sean come with us after all."

Nikita laughs. "Aw, someone's missing their boyfriend."

She blushes. "Shut up." The girls begin to laugh when Alex notices a big For Sale sign at a toy store. Her eyes widen and she runs into the store.

"Alex! Wait for us!" Nikita yells as she and Sonya follow after her.

* * *

><p>"No! Don't do that! That will make the trunk slanted!" Michael yells stopping Sean from cutting the tree.<p>

"Who cares?" Birkhoff says.

"No one." Owen replies.

"Not helping." Ryan tells him.

"Wasn't trying to." Owen retorts.

Michael rolls his eyes as his phone goes off. He takes out of his pocket to see he got a text from Nikita.

_Almost done shopping, were waiting for Alex in the toy store. Don't ask. Be there in a few, hopefully. See ya soon ;)_

Michael smiles as he replies back telling her they got a tree and that he'll see her soon.

"Let me guess, it's Nikki." Birkhoff smirks.

He looks at him. "How did you-"

"Because of the big goofy smile on your face you always have when you talk to her…or text her." Birkhoff says. Michael looks away but he didn't miss the red tint on his cheeks. He grins. "So, have you thought of a gift for her?"

He looks at him again. "Actually I-"

"Come on! We have to hurry before the girls get here." Ryan says interrupting him.

"Do you have to do that, all the time?" Birkhoff asks glaring at him.

Ryan looks at him confused. "Do what?"

Birkhoff sighs. "Nevermind."

"Well the girls are gonna be here soon, so let's cut down that tree." Michael tells them.

* * *

><p>Nikita stands in the Lego section bored as she waits for Alex to pick the right set for Birkhoff. Maybe she should have went with Sonya to Macy's she thought as she watched Alex excitedly examine a Space Ship set.<p>

"Alex, are you done yet? We have to meet the boys sometime today or else they'll think were missing and send a backup team to look for us." Nikita tells her, shaking her head at the thought. Was it bad that she could really see them doing something like that?

Alex laughs. "Relax, I'm almost done. Besides, they're probably too busy cutting down the tree."

Nikita sighs. "Alright."

She leans back against the shelf feeling bored again. She had a feeling they're going to be here for a while. A few minutes later, just when she thought they were never leaving her phone went off. She pulls her phone out of her pocket and sees she got another text from Michael.

_Sean can't start the truck. Don't ask :) Help please?_

Nikita laughs and answers saying they'll be there. She puts her phone back in her pocket and turns to Alex.

"Alex, we have to leave." Nikita says.

Alex frowns. "Aw, why?"

Nikita smirks. "Apparently Sean is having trouble starting the car."

Alex laughs. "What?"

"Yeah, and like always the boys need rescuing." Nikita laughs.

Alex grins. "There's always one."

* * *

><p>Nikita, Sonya and Alex arrive in the outskirts of some woods where the boys went to find the tree. Nikita parks the car and they began to get out when they see Birkhoff and Ryan walking towards them.<p>

"Alright Nerd," Nikita says locking the door. "Where's the truck?"

"Over here, come on we'll show you." He replies. The girls follow Birkhoff until they reach Sean's truck with the tree tied in the back, Sean and Owen bickering about something and Michael watching with an amused grin on his face.

Nikita smirks as she leans towards Alex and Sonya. "How many men does it take to chop down a tree?"

Alex laughs. "Apparently five."

"And they're not doing too well." Sonya grins.

"I think it needs a jump start." Ryan says not hearing them. "But Sean says 'He's got this'"

Alex rolls her eyes. "Boys."

"What's that sup-whoa!" Birkhoff yells as he trips falling into the snow.

Alex laughs. "Nice one, Birk-ahh!" She slips into the snow, falling on her back.

"Karna!" Birkhoff yells getting up.

Sean laughs holding out a hand for Alex but instead gets a face full of snow.

"Wha-Alex!" He shouts wiping the snow off his face. He looks at her to see her staring at him with an innocent smile on her face.

"What?"

Sean narrows his eyes. "Oh, it's on!"

Sean picks up a snow ball and throws at her but she ducks and it hits Owen instead. Owen looks at him eyes wide then throws his own snowball at him hitting him in the shoulder. Alex glares at him then gives Sean a smirk who knowingly nods. The two look at Owen grinning before repeatedly throwing snowballs at him.

"Ahh! Guys! No fair!" Owen yells hiding behind a tree.

"Who said we had to play fair?" Alex replies laughing.

Ryan looks at them. "Shouldn't we-" He begins but is cut off by a snow ball to the face. He wipes of the snow and looks around confused until he sees Birkhoff laughing.

"Oops, sorry that must of slipped out of my hand." He says smirking.

Ryan raises his eyebrows. "Oh, so it slipped out of your hand and conveniently hit me in the face?"

"Well…Alex started it!" Birkhoff says pointing to Alex.

Alex stops and turns to them. "What did I do? Ahh!" Owen laughs seeing his snowball hit Alex right in the face. Sean looks at him then he and Alex once again start pelting him with snow balls.

"Aw man!" He yells hiding behind a tree again.

Birkhoff laughs and throws another snowball at Ryan, but being prepared he ducks and it hits Sonya in the face.

His eyes widen. "I'm so sorry!"

"Not as sorry as your about to be!" Sonya laughs throwing a snow ball at Birkhoff's face.

Michael and Nikita stood watching the snow ball fight with amused grins on their faces. Michael laughs watching Birkhoff getting hit in face again by Sonya when he felt snow smack the side of his face. Turning around confused he saw Nikita laughing with another snowball in hand. Michael raises his eyebrows grinning as he makes his own snowball and throws it at her.

* * *

><p>"It's perfect." Nikita smiles her gaze never leaving their now beautifully decorated Christmas tree. It took longer than expected since when that got home they had to clean off after their very long snowball fight and it took another twenty minutes to detangle the mess that was Christmas lights after Owen attempted to put them on the tree.<p>

"Yeah, it makes really feels like Christmas," Alex agrees.

Birkhoff grins. "Wow, you were right Birkhoff, Thank you for the idea, Birkhoff! Oh you're welcome guys."

"Shut up, Birkhoff." Everyone says with smiles on their faces.

"But, you deserve a thank you, Nerd." Nikita smiles turning to him. "Thank you."

He smiles. "Alright, lets finish decorating the rest of the house!"

Everyone agrees and set off to do different things. Owen and Sean go outside to put up Christmas lights, Michael and Nikita follow them to put up some outside decorations while Birkhoff, Sonya, Ryan and Alex stay inside to put up the other decorations. It took about an hour and half to finish, but once they were done the house really looked and felt like Christmas. To celebrate a job well done the makeshift family gathered in the living room with freshly made hot chocolate and settled in to watch The Santa Clause.

**Aww family moment! lol So, what did you guys think? Please review and let me know! Thanks for reading! Part two will be posted soon!**


End file.
